The G-Boys go to the fair.
by Airea
Summary: I was actually working on this a long time before it became common. Honest.


Hi this is Airea again. After "I'll but your candle on the water" was a relative hit I decided to try different things. This is a comedy. You can make it yaoi if you like. I have them as best friends only, but whatever. I do not own Gundam wing, though if anyone is willing it sell, I have $3.50! I'll shut up now, I'm sure you clicked on this to read the story. Enjoy!   


The G-boys discover an Amusement Park   
By Airea 

"Dude! All Right! Yahoo! Yes!" 

Duo sounded happy enough. The other four waited for the news they were obviously going to get soon and went back to their relative activities. Quatre was playing chess with Wu Fei. He was winning, and knew it, smiling softly. Wearing the mask of innocence and care that he always wore. Wu Fei was muttering under his breath about justice. Trowa was watching a video. From the sounds of it, it seemed to be about "The secret of bangs". 

Herro was looking up something on the internet. Just what, he wouldn't tell, and had threatened to kill anyone who found out. 

It was a normal day. 

Duo ran in the room with his usual energy. Blowing papers off tables as he past. He ran up to each pilot and gave him three bills. Each of the boys stared at the bills for a moment. 

"Only $1500 today. Will we get more tomorrow to make up?" Trowa asked.   
He turned off the TV as he talked. He had it memorized. Watching it 50+ times does that to a person. 

"It's enough Trowa." Herro said in a monotone voice. The work sucked. But the pay was great! 

Duo finished handing out the bills and sat down.   
......   
type.....type...."checkmate"........"and pull it up by the roots".....type....type... "hmmmm"....."Your turn"..............................................................   
"I'M BORED!" 

In less then a second the four boys were at full attention. 

"Hide all things with sugar in them.."   
"All things with caffeine..."   
"All things that move..."   
"And cause movement..."   


Wu Fei and Quatre made a wild dash to the kitchen. Followed closely by Duo. 

Quatre grabbed a trey that had all the coffee and chocolate already on it. So that they could be moved easily. 

Duo rolled his eyes. Why did they react like this. So immature, so stupid...Just because he was bored isn't mean that he was going to go crazy. But what was Wu Fei holding....... 

Wu Fei carried the tray of candy out as quietly as he could. He was quite good at sneaking, but evedentally not good enough. Duo was quickly tackling him. "I want that snickers now!" 

>~   
In the garage Trowa and Herro were going though the sports equipment. 

"Basket balls" Herro said. Checking off the inventory list.   
::grunt::   
"Base balls, bats, bases"   
"May I ask you something, Herro?"   
"Sure"   
"Do you honestly thing Duo could play Base Ball by himself?"   
"Do you doubt?"   
"no"   
"Golf Balls, clubs"   
"Check...." 

::Back in the kitchen:: 

"I'm not the one with the chocolate, Weakling!"Wu Fei grunted as he pushed the American off. 

"Oh ya..." Duo said evily. 

Quatre had had the bad luck of standing in the corner of the kitchen when Duo started to stalk him. 

"Duo, forgot about the candy. Please? It's not so big a deal as you think. Honest." His hands felt the ground as he spoke. Scearching for something to protect himself with. He found a peace of paper and picked it up. "Look, well get you something, take yuo'll someware. Anything...." 

Duo was staring at the paper Quatre held in his shaking hands. 'The fair? Not a bad ide-mumph' 

A calm monotone voice came fromthe body that tackled him. "And just what were you planning to do to Quatre? Play god of Death? I think not." Suddenly he was rather nervious. 

Across the room Trowa was helping Quatre to his feet.   
"Are you ok?"He asked. There was a look of conccern in his usally expressionless eyes.   
"I'm fine. But I think I know how to keep Duo onder some control." Quatre replied.   
"And how would that be?" Trowa said in mild speckism.   
"Take him to the fair." Quatre saud simply.   
.................................................................................................   
End of part one. Send ideas! MgCaffrey@home.com   
  
  
  



End file.
